


Full Marks

by reserve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Erotic Electrostimulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve
Summary: Subject is normal, if reactive.





	Full Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



> This is for Sath, who will likely hate it. 
> 
> I'm not sorry, but I am grateful to QEP for their consistent cheerleading, and to Holly and those on tumblr who encouraged this kind of nonsense. See end of fic for more extensive content warnings.

* * *

“Ah, you’re awake,” said a voice. “Splendid, we can begin.”

Kylo Ren groggily took in his surroundings, the blurry shapes gradually resolving into one of the sparse exam rooms in medical bay. He felt woozy and uncoordinated, and when he tried to blink away the feeling, assaulted by the unnaturally bright lighting, his eyelids lifted and fell as though weighed down by coins.

At the foot of the exam table stood Hux. Flanked by a medic and a modified droid, he stared at Ren dispassionately.

“Whaa—” said Ren.

“We’re going to do a few tests,” Hux said. “This is Captain Pierce. I’ve chosen him personally for the task.”

The captain’s gaze did not falter at his introduction. Instead, it remained fixed on Ren, disconcerting, unblinking, and superior.

It dawned on him that he was sitting up slightly, unmasked and restrained. Two thick metal bands trapped his wrists and ankles, and a broad leather strap crossed his midsection. He wore only a thin medical gown, and he wondered briefly who undressed him. His attire became rapidly trivial, however, when he attempted to reach out with the Force, and instead found his abilities severely dampened. He could not touch the minds of those around him, nor could he rend himself free of his bonds. Blind panic began to set in. His breath started coming fast, anxiety twisting in his gut.

“Hux,” he tried to say, but it came out garbled.

“There, there.” Hux pouted at him. “There’s no reason to be alarmed. The Supreme Leader has requested an exploration of your fitness. And so, given your history of wanton destruction under duress, you’ve been given a sedative. With a few minor tweaks.”

“The Force—”

“You can thank Imperial ingenuity for your sudden lack of it. This subduing concoction must have been most handy when _your kind_ were eradicated.”

Ren heard himself growl, low and furious. He did not appreciate being restrained like some ill behaved beast. Nor did he appreciate being compared to the Jedi of old. Their light had gone out of the universe. His grandfather had seen to that.

“We’ll start with something simple.” Hux nodded at the straight-backed medic at Ren’s bedside. “Captain, please test his reflexes.”

It had been a very, very long time since Kylo Ren had been subjected to anything against his will, even something so benign as a medical examination, and his eyes widened as the medic lifted a metal tool off the sterilized tray held aloft by the droid. With its rectangular rubber head, Ren recognized it as a reflex hammer, but his body tensed regardless. The medic slid one cold hand beneath his thigh and brought the flat side of the rubber hammer down just below his kneecap. Nothing aside from a dull pain occurred.

“You need to relax,” said Hux, tsking. “Otherwise we won’t get a thing done. I’d offer you more sedatives but, alas, we need you awake to monitor your physical responses. So, can you do that? Can you relax for me?” Hux’s voice had an overly saccharine quality that Ren found appalling, and if he had full use of his faculties, he would have put Hux through the durasteel wall with the power of the Force alone. Despite all this, he nodded and closed his eyes, willed his muscles not to contract.

“Very good. Again, Pierce.”

The reflex hammer came down a second time, knocking hard against Ren’s patellar tendon and his leg jolted just as it was supposed to. The same occurred on the other side and Hux nodded with satisfaction.

“Reflexes normal,” said Pierce.

“Achilles tendons as well, please,” said Hux.

The medic took each of Ren’s ankles in turn and tapped above his heels with the hammer. He felt his calf muscle twitch each time as his foot flexed in the medic’s hand.

“Also normal.”

“Now the feet,” Hux said, watching carefully.

Ren flexed his feet unconsciously as the medic turned the reflex hammer around and gripped it low on its metal handle. The bottom came to a dull point, and Ren had a vague recollection of this particular test being uncomfortable.

“Given the nature of your _work_ ,” Hux was saying, “it’s important to test for spinal cord injury or neurological distress. Just as one might service a droid every few cycles.”

“I’m not a droid,” Ren slurred, irate.

“No, a droid would never be quite as troublesome.”

Before he could argue, the cold, metal tip was jabbed into his heel and drawn up the sole of his foot leaving an emphatically noxious sensation in its wake. Ren’s entire leg jerked, pulling away from Captain Pierce in the process. He yelped, helpless to keep himself from doing so.

The medic jumped back as well, his placid veneer quickly abandoned, like perhaps he'd remembered to be fearful of Ren even in this state.

“And the other,” said Hux, unmoved.

Stepping back within reach, the medic grabbed Ren’s other ankle and performed the same terrible act upon his other foot. Ren yelped a second time. He felt his cheeks heat up. It was horrifically embarrassing to respond in such a way to something so average. A tingle of annoyance raged through him, at Hux for subjecting him to this, and at Snoke for requesting it of him.

“Oh dear,” said Hux, noting the color in Ren’s cheeks. “You’d better go, captain. We must spare Lord Ren any additional _humiliation_.”

“Sir?” asked Pierce. “The rest of the exam?” He sounded unsure.

“Your general has sufficient field training to complete a routine medical examination.” Hux’s full lips tugged into a smirk that felt solely for Ren’s benefit. “Now on your way.”

“Of course, sir.” Pierce backed toward the door like he longed to sprint for it.

When he was gone, and the door had hissed shut behind his retreating form, Hux turned his smirk back on Ren. “Alone at last; where were we?”

“You have field training?” Ren attempted to raise one eyebrow in shock, but his face wouldn't obey him. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd managed to get the words out at all. He still felt groggy.

“I would refrain from speaking if I were you,” Hux said. He pulled on a latex glove and it slapped against his wrist. “Otherwise i’ll be forced to take preventative measures, and I'm certain you'd prefer this experience without the addition of a gag.”

“A gag—”

“Ah-ah-ah. Silly child, I said _don't speak._ ” This was accompanied by a wholly unexpected backhand across Ren’s cheek.

His whole face stung, the pain radiated upwards toward his temple and back into his jaw. His eyes filled with tears as Hux rubbed the back of his hand utterly unconcerned, and picked up a clear tube. This kind of treatment was unacceptable. That Hux, of all people, should deem himself worthy of doling out discipline to _him_ , Master of the Knights of Ren and his better by far, was absurd. Trust Hux, with his watery pale eyes and his ever present sneer, to be the type of sniveling coward who would hit a man when he's incapacitate. Trust Hux, to take his petty revenge in such a dishonorable way. Ren pulled his lower lip between his teeth to keep from sobbing.

“You may cry if you wish to,” Hux said over his shoulder. Ren hadn't so much as sniffled. “You may feel better about your current _predicament_ ,” he drawled the word like some sensual promise, “if you do.”

“I'm not crying,” Ren said, through clenched teeth.

Hux turned and glared at him. “This is your last free pass, Lord Ren. After this you'll receive far worse than a simple smack if you choose to speak without being spoken to first. Of course—” and this was mocking— “you have a tremendous gift for pushing your luck, so I shan't warn you again.”

Ren pressed his lips together. He felt weak, but he wasn’t _afraid_ of whatever Hux had planned for him. He just...didn’t relish the kind of report the general might give to Snoke if he chose not to cooperate, and he would not compromise his standing with his master simply because Hux was treating him with an undeservedly rough hand. He was accustomed to discomfort; nothing Hux could do to him would truly harm him. And, he consoled himself, it was the shock of the slap and the loss of control that had caused him to tear up; not an intolerance for pain.

He watched with a renewed sense of resolve as Hux coated a generous looking dollop of viscous liquid onto his gloved fore and middle fingers.

“I’m going to unlatch your ankles,” Hux said. “I’m sure you know better than to try and lash out.” He pressed a button on the the exam table with his clean hand and the metal bands lifted and retreated into the pallet. “Now, if you’ll put your feet up.”

Ren complied slowly. Lifting his legs was a laborious process; his limbs felt lead heavy as he moved them. Even without the Force, he could tell that Hux was enjoying his struggle. His full mouth had arranged itself into a sly little smile.

“We haven’t all day, Lord Ren,” Hux said. “Shall I help you along?”

“No.”

By the time Ren had finally positioned himself, Hux had managed to get his face under control, and the smile had been replaced by his more customary sneer. It took Ren a moment to notice that Hux was sneering at the way his gown had slid indecently toward his belly, revealing his bare ass and genitals. He could not see his own flaccid penis beyond the rise of his knees, but evidently Hux could, and he was staring, his expression an odd mixture of disgust and curiosity.

“Is something wrong?” Ren asked. He was pleased to find that speaking was at least becoming less of a trial. Of course, the words had barely left his mouth when the droid beside Hux shocked the soft underside of his thigh with a glowing baton. A jolt of electricity shot through him. His whole body twitched.

“Again,” Hux said.

Another shock, this one even higher up on his thigh. Ren spasmed.

“The next one will be even closer to that ungainly thing between your legs. It’s your choice.” Hux patted the droid on its domed head like a beloved pet. “And MD12’s voltage goes quite high.”

“See if I care,” Ren spat.

Hux tsked. “Level seven, if you please MD.”

The baton emitted an audible buzzing once it was turned up, and when it came into contact with the sensitive place between Ren’s penis and his scrotum, a sound was torn from his throat, a dark, guttural moan the likes of which he had never made before. It was unlike anything he had ever felt: a tremendous moment of pain so white hot it almost felt pleasurable. His legs were wracked with shivers, his whole body shuddered, and much to his distant horror, his cock twitched helplessly against his thigh and emitted an ooze of fluid. Ren’s hands gripped at the bed as pressure increased for what felt like ages but was likely only a second or two. He keened loudly, squeezing his eyes closed against the intensity of it. His cock pushed forth a more plentiful burst of ejaculate, and he was incapable of stopping it.

“Enough,” Hux said. The pleased smile was back. “Unless you’d like more?” He arched an eyebrow and it seemed to Ren that he had noticed his body’s terribly inappropriate reaction.

Ren shook his head.

MD rolled back, and Hux took the droid’s place directly at Ren’s bedside. Up close, his cheeks had a suspicious, light flush. As though he were enjoying the proceedings far too much. He probably was. Ren had always figured there was some kind of base perversion under all of those regulation layers of decorum. It almost made Hux interesting.

Hux picked up the tube of liquid again and recoated his fingers, going so far as to cover his middle finger and pinky this time.

“Now that I know how very sensitive you are, we may have more work to do. Take a deep breath and relax.”

Ren scowled.

“Suit yourself,” Hux said, then two slick fingers breached Ren’s person.

The intrusion had a gritty burn despite the addition of what he now knew was lubricant. Hux’s thumb found the exact place where the droid had assaulted him and pressed down firmly, squeezing him from the inside and out.

Ren bit hard at his lower lip. It was all so much, and so sudden. He had never—no one had ever put anything inside him before, and while Hux appeared to simply be concentrating on the task at hand, stroking the interior of Ren’s body with heavy pulls, his exhales were unsteady.

“I’m going to palpate your abdomen now,” Hux said hoarsely.

Ren shivered when Hux’s cool, bare hand settled on his lower stomach and began to press down rhythmically across it. He wished he could move his arms, cover his face with one to hide the way his cheeks had grown hot. Worse still, Ren could not ignore that the wet tip of his now fully erect penis was brushing against the back of Hux’s hand as he worked, his brow set in a series of determined wrinkles. The fingers inside him pressed up and the ones on his stomach pressed down and it was all so tremendously tender. So much so that when Hux palpated his belly button, his soft fingers probing at it, as the two in Ren’s body suddenly twisted in a way that was overwhelming pleasurable, Ren’s cock jerked against his stomach, once, twice, and then spurted come up over Hux’s hand and onto his chest.

Hux coughed. He wiped his hand on the exam table, then he pulled the other from Ren’s body with surprising gentleness and discarded the glove. “I’m amazed,” he said, in a slow, controlled drawl, “that you’re even able to achieve orgasm with the amount of sedatives in your system. What a truly disgusting marvel you are, Ren.”

Ren’s chest heaved under his gaze. He felt wrung out.

“You’ll be pleased to know I found no growths or abnormalities,” Hux continued, as though he hadn’t just brought Ren off in a way that felt rather intentional. “And your prostate is in excellent condition. MD, please note: rectal cavity clear of obstructions, subject is highly reactive but in fine form.”

 _Excellent!_ Ren considered scoffing. _So that’s what you were doing? Assessing the fitness of my karking prostate?_

“Take a moment to recover and we’ll proceed,” Hux said. He looked as though he needed a moment himself, and turned his back to Ren.

Sitting there, awash in the funny calm that always followed orgasm for him, he tried to regulate his breathing. He could hear Hux laying out a new collection of instruments beyond his field of vision, and though he knew that ultimately something was amiss with the entire situation, the combination of waning sedative and orgiastic pleasure had left him feeling pliant, comfortable even. His legs fell further akimbo and he found he didn’t care at all.

“We’re going to take some measurements,” Hux said somewhere to his right.

Ren hummed.

“You’re a much better patient now,” he observed. He was nearer, but Ren was happy to keep his eyes shut to the bright light and just let things progress. The Force even felt a little bit closer, like he could sense it just out of reach at his fingertips. Hux would be thrilled, Ren mused, when it returned in full during his ministrations.

A hand wrapped around his cock and Ren shifted slightly. “You need to be soft for this, so it’s a good thing we got that silly nonsense out of the way.” Hux adjusted his grip. “Hold very, very still for me. Otherwise this will hurt quite a lot.”

Cold metal. Cold, slick metal was being positioned at the tip of his cock. Ren opened his eyes. There stood Hux, his mouth a little slack, a long metal rod held in his hand, and he was ever so gently pushing it inside him.

“What the—”

“It’s shocking, I know,” Hux said, “and so we’ll give you another free pass.” He wasn’t looking at Ren’s face at all. His focus was entirely on the rod currently sliding into Ren’s cock inch by slow, slow inch. “It’s a measuring tool, you see? And it will help to clear any blockages.”

Ren couldn’t stop the moan the burbled out as the rod dropped further into him. It was the oddest thing, being touched so deeply, the feeling of slow-moving wetness spreading against skin that had never felt the hard touch of metal, of anything other than piss before. It burned until he realized that he was only unable to process the sensations being forced upon him, as though his mind couldn’t fathom the anti-ecstasy of being penetrated in this way.

Hux sighed when the rod was fully inserted and twisted it from side to side, eliciting another moan from Ren. He was unable to suppress them. He became louder when Hux thrust the rod up and down inside him, apparently checking for something.

“MD, please record: six inches when flaccid, urethra clear. I’m going to remove this now.”

He did, as slowly as he had inserted it. Each inch pulling free brought another bout of strange sensation to Ren. He felt turned inside out, sensitive. And he could feel himself beginning to grow hard again too. His legs slipped forward lazily until they were laying flat. Confused, his body must have been confused. He should not have been so affected by Hux and his actions. These—purely medical explorations of his body.

“ _Remarkable_ ,” Hux said, once he’d replaced the rod on its tray and discarded his gloves. His eyes had a keen, teary look to them. “I hadn’t expected this. MD? Refractory period negligible. Perhaps related to Force usage?”

“The Force has nothing to do with my cock.”

Hux turned on him, his nose wrinkled up. “No one asked you. I would set MD on you again if I didn’t need you like this. In this state.”

“In what state?”

“Do you never learn? Shock him.”

This time MD hit the lube slick clutch of his body with a short, buzzing jab and Ren’s entire frame rocked. His cock swelled against his belly, but did not leak.

Hux shook his head. “Aroused, you complete and utter infant. We need that impossible looking cock of yours to be erect.”

The way he said _erect_ made Ren shiver anew. He was, he realized, fully depraved, but also more alert. Hux stepped away, and Ren watched, fascinated, as he stripped himself efficiently of his trousers and undergarments, leaving his thin, freckled thighs on display.

“We are going to test your stamina,” Hux said. “And the best way to do so, is with a physical trial. I, as the only person likely to submit myself to such a fate, will administrate.”

Hux picked up the lubricant and squeeze some into his hand. He palmed Ren’s cock, and Ren realized with a jolt almost as brisk as MD’s shock baton what was going to happen next.

“I had other plans,” Hux said idly, before hitting the button on the exam table that replaced Ren’s ankle restraints. “But this will be a far more efficient method.” With Ren’s legs secure, Hux climbed onto the exam table, his knees coming to rest on other side of Ren’s prone thighs. Ren’s cock bobbed close to Hux’s own, which was, Ren noted, also erect. Painfully full looking in its current state, rosy and wet at the tip, dripping. Hux, however, was content to continue blithely on with his facade.

His face screwed up as he reached behind himself with shiny fingers, and he emitted a few breathy little sounds, his pale gold eyelashes fluttering. Ren found that he wanted him, would gladly let Hux sit on his cock and use him as he wished. That he would very much like that  

The Force, however, had a different idea.

Or perhaps the sedatives and Hux’s concoction had just worn off completely. _Wonderful timing_ , Ren thought, watching Hux spear himself on his own pale, uncalloused fingers like he hadn’t a care in the galaxy.

“Heart rate accelerating,” buzzed the droid. “Administer tertiary dose?”

“Thank you, MD, but that won’t be necessary.” Hux grunted, his eyes were closed and his hand looked busy.

Ren felt the Force surge back into him like the crest of a storm tossed ocean wave. All of his senses lit up, augmented and returned to their full capacity. He could feel the life energy of all things around him, the great hive of the Finalizer and its teeming horde of soldiers and servants to the Order. He could feel all of it, including Hux, whose thoughts were so loud in his false sense of security that he was doing little to keep them in check. One thing, one thing was so bright and sharp and apparent that Ren had to bite back a snort of disbelief.

“You were never ordered to do this.”

“What?” Hux’s hand stilled in its work.

“This is a plan of your own design.”

“MD—” Hux began threateningly, even has as he knelt over Ren’s cock.

With barely any focus, Ren stopped MD from coming closer. “Better check your droid,” he said. “Seems broken.”

“Ren, what are you—”

Hux’s fear, his arousal, flooded through Ren like a straight shot of adrenaline. His restraints crumpled, the belt at his midsection snapped without being commanded to do so. Hux scrambled backwards off of the table, foolish looking with his ass bare and wet with lube, and his jacket still in place, still buttoned up. Ren sat up, and smirked at him, held him in place with an outstretched hand against the durasteel counter opposite the exam table.

“A few tests. At the Supreme Leader’s request.”

“Just as I said,” Hux demured.

“Yes, Supreme Leader, I did exactly as you said. Including the part where you asked me to finger my own ass. Your bedside manner needs work, Hux."

“Ren, you cannot believe—”

“Cannot believe,” Ren mocked, high-pitched. “Is this how you get yours? Do you fuck your stormtroopers like this? Your aides? That shitstain Mitaka?”

“I would never.”

“So just me. Ah—” he closed his eyes. “I see. A little ego trip. How obvious, how _typical_. You could have simply asked.”

Hux struggled against his invisible bonds, but he kept eye contact. “Asked what?”

“For me. To _fuck_ you. That’s how this charade ends, with you riding my cock like you have any semblance of control over the wraith haunting your ship?”

“Well.” Hux sniffed.

Ren slid to the end of the exam table so that his legs dangled off the edge. He still felt slightly weak limbed, but something crackled in the air between them, an overabundance of withheld Force energy, dangerous and blood tinged. He could smell his own sex all over Hux. He was sure, now, that Hux wanted it that way. That Hux would retreat to his rooms after this and horde that scent for as long as he could. He tore off his gown and let it fall to the ground; he felt strength in his nudity, knowing how badly Hux desired him, how foolishly.

“You’re a nasty boy,” Ren said softly. “Taking things that aren’t yours. Pretending to be powerful.” He tugged at the air and pulled Hux toward him as though reining him in with an invisible rope. “Are you lonely, General? Deprived of things most people come by easily?”

“I’m deprived nothing,” Hux spat.

“ _Oh._ ” Ren reached behind Hux and slid a finger over his asshole, relished Hux’s gasp. “Don’t worry, I know how much fun it is to just take.”

He had Hux bent forward, facedown on the exam table before he could reply with anything other than a wail. Ren held Hux’s wrists together at the small of his back and slid his slicked up cock into him with one, long punishing thrust. Hux thrashed beneath him at the breach but his mouth was open, a wet thread of spit smearing against the institutional white sheet. Hux’s body was easy and ready for him.

“Is this what you wanted? A good, hard fuck? Or can you only get off when you’re using someone?”

“Shut up.”

“No,” Ren panted. “You don’t care about that. You just want to feel like you’re worth something.”

“I said— _ah, fuck!_ —shut up.” Hux moaned when Ren hit his prostate. And then he let loose a series of bitten back little grunts as Ren bore into that spot relentlessly, the power of his thrusts strong enough to move the exam table itself.

“Well you are worth something,” Ren said, leaning forward, his bare chest sliding on the sateen fabric of Hux’s uniform. “Your scheme worked. You caught me.” Hux clenched around him at that, a long groan falling from his lips, and Ren came all in a rush, emptying himself for the second time.

Later, after Hux finished in Ren’s mouth, his eyes rolling back, his hands gripping at Ren’s hair, they righted the room together, and Ren fixed MD as best he could.

“I could call a technician,” Hux said.

Ren shot him a look.

“Point taken. Will you, ah, be telling Snoke about this then?”

“Will you?” His knees were bruised from hitting the exam table, his throat ached.

“No, I hadn’t planned on it.”

“Okay.” Ren nodded. He replaced his mask, helpfully provided from a concealed drawer. He needed to wash.

“Fine,” Hux said.

“Next time.” Ren tilted his head. “You can use a stronger sedative. If you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHH. The insanely talented [hxxxm](http://hxxxm.tumblr.com) drew [Hux in only his jacket](http://reserve.tumblr.com/post/150423779490/hxxxm-general-hux-from-full-marks-by) to go along with this fic. Check it out and suffer with me. 
> 
> I feel like I should provide a link to unfollow me on tumblr.
> 
> In this story, Kylo Ren is sedated and briefly loses his Force abilities. Hux performs medical tests on him. Listen, you and I both know that Ren could beat the shit out of Hux even if he was asleep.


End file.
